


"I told you not to flirt with me"

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, Boys In Love, Fuck freeform, M/M, Magicless Magnus, Malec, Malec training, Malec training scene, Save Shadowhunters, Sexy Time, Shadowhunters season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec and Magnus trainingA pre 3x12 scene





	"I told you not to flirt with me"

"I told you not to flirt with me."  Alec said in a low voice that had the hairs on the back of Magnus' neck standing on end. He rolled his shoulders and his arm muscles rippled as he readjust his posture.

"Sorry, Sir..." Magnus swallowed thickly, he was teasing Alec again but he was definitely affected by the Shadowhunter, he became so different when he was in work mode. Commanding, strong, very very sexy.

"What did I just say?" Alec said and he threw his combat staff to the floor beside Magnus'. Before Magnus could even think of a witty or flirty comeback he was being walked backwards into the stone wall.

"I..." Alec stopped Magnus' words by crushing their lips together.

Magnus let out a sound he was glad no one else was around to hear and his hands gripped onto Alec's hips, slowly grazing up his sides, under his sweaty tee shirt.

Alec had his hands pinned on either side of Magnus' head but he brought them to cup Magnus' face and neck as he slowed their kissing.

"Okay..." He said breathlessly and then he shook his head a little and opened his eyes "okay...are we ready to concentrate again?"

Magnus still hand his hands under Alec's shirt. "Do we have to? Can't I concentrate on something else like...you." he closed in on Alec and ground their hips together.  
Alec exhaled a shakey breath and dropped his forehead against his.

"I have little to no self restraint left." Alec said "don't make me get Jace in here to train you, help me out?"

"Fine." Magnus pouted "although I think I forget everything already."

"No you don't." Alec encouraged

Quick as a flash Magnus kicked Alec's legs out and knocked him on his ass.

"See?" Alec said sounding a little winded. "You remember plenty." He held one hand out to Magnus and Magnus gripped it but instead of pulling Alec to his feet Alec somehow pulled him to the ground and had him pinned, he slid his hands up Magnus' neck and lightly gripped as through to show he could choke him. Magnus couldn't help but feel extremely turned on as he looked up to see his boyfriend wrapped around him. He ground against Alec letting him feel exactly what he was doing to him. Alec's eyes fluttered shut as he rubbed his hips down onto Magnus' hardness. Just then Magnus wound one leg around Alec and used Alec's distraction and his strength to reverse their position only it didn't quite go to plan.

"Oh shhhhhit." Alec coughed 

"Fuck, oh Alec, I'm so sorry." Magnus said hastily removing his knee from Alec's groin.

"Shadowhunter...down..." Alec groaned as he rolled onto his side and curled into the foetal position

"Are you okay?" Magnus tried not to laugh

"No... By the angel... Great technique thought." Alec groaned as he rolled around the floor, one hand cupping his dick through his pants. "are you laughing at me?" He asked after a second

"No." Magnus laughed 

"You won't be laughing when I'm out of bedroom activity for a month." Alec retorted 

"I am so sorry Alexander." Magnus grinned and he got to his knees and pushed Alec out flat.

"Let me help with the pain." He said pressing a kiss into Alec's neck, "I'll distract you from it."

He didn't give Alec an option as he quickly pushed Alec's shirt up and began pressing kisses into his damp chest, pausing to take a nipple between his teeth. Slowly he moved downwards, kissing and sucking marks into the tight muscles, dipping his tongue into Alec's navel and running it down his happy trail. He tugged Alec's workout pants down a little and mouthed his way down.

Alec breathed heavily under his administrations, and Magnus grinned into Alec's hip bone as he paused

"Shadowhunter up..." He said happily and Alec groaned in response, Magnus bit his lip.

"Let's go to my bedroom because you just know someone is about to bust us." Alec said

"An excellent idea." Magnus agreed and he got to his feet and pulled Alec up, they held hands as they walked 

They both adjusted their workout pants and grabbed the equipment up as the door scraped open.

"Good call." Magnus mumbled as a man came in with a clipboard.

Alec gave him a silent reply with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Sorry for the interruption Sir." The man said hastily "Mr. Bane."

"Uh, yeah, this is Underhill" Alec said as an introduction, he didn't drop his hold on Magnus' hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." Underhill said and Magnus shifted the staff to shake hands with the Shadowhunter.

"The pleasure is all mine." Magnus replied.

"Mr Lightwood was putting you through your paces?" Underhill asked nodding to the equipment.

"More like the other way around." Alec said sparing Magnus a reply "I'll be limping the rest of the day... anyway what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry, Sir I know it's you'd day off, however, there's been demonic activity in the area and I thought it would be best to get you to sign off on an excursion for the trainees to see some action under the eye of some senior shadowhunters?"

Alec frowned a little "Do you need backup?"

"No, no, that's fine, you enjoy your day off, the angel knows you do too much as it is." Underhill said seriously and Magnus nodded approvingly at Underhill, "just a sign off would do."

"Of course." Alec replied taking the pen from Underhill and scribbling his signature with the hand not holding onto Magnus. "If you need me..."

"Thank you, Sir. But really, please enjoy your day. I have it covered."

He left them then and after they returned the equipment they walked hand in hand through the institute, towards Alec's room.

"He seems like a good guy. Shadowhunters surprising me yet again"

"We're not all bad." Alec shrugged

"How's the pain?" Magnus asked as Alec hobbled along.

"As long as your knee stays away..." Alec grinned 

"I will be your personal slave the rest of the day as my way of apology for hurting my... special Alec area."

"God, stop!" Alec cringed "although I might take you up on the rest of that."

"Why is your bedroom so far away?" Magnus complained

"Well hurry up then!" Alec grinned and he pulled Magnus into a jog.  "Actually no... Ouch. Let's walk"


End file.
